


Wonder

by NightmareJim (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Egos and Sides [1]
Category: Iplier egos, Markiplier Egos, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Septic egos, The Borrowers - All Media Types, Thomas Sanders, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Deceit is sarcastic, I need sleep, Might add Bingiplier and Bingsepticeye, Might add Remy even though Thomas said he aint official, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil needs a hug, Wilford is the protector of smol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJim
Summary: It was 3am....Thomas and his sides are borrowers living in the Iplier Manor and not a viner or Youtuber. Mark and Jack are indeed Youtubers and their Egos are buds. (Takes place years after WKM and Anti's bullcrap.)





	1. Not a chapter

For prompts, please go to nightmarejim or nightmaresides


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm, I finally started typing it out so please be patient!

It had been two years since Thomas and his brothers moved into this huge place, that they learned was called Iplier Manor. Being the oldest of six brothers was hard, especially if he was raising them on his own. 

Patton,being a year younger,was a great help, but sometimes he had to reigned in. He usually taught from home, how to make clothes and cook, to the mini lessons in borrowing and human watching. Even doing so much as to show the younger brothers how to kill a rat or untrainable animal, or how to cook them and use the pelts and fur.

Roman was two years younger than Patton and showed promise of strength that Thomas greatly appreciated, while Patton stayed with the others Thomas had Roman watch his back. Also, he found great places to make exits and hiding holes.

Logan proved to be more book smart and was mostly more organized despite being a year younger than Roman, which didn't shine through until his first borrow. Thomas was going passed the walls of the bathroom when Logan's whispered yell got through to his older brothers to get some soap because they were out. Turned out Logan had a full list of things that they needed even think about, everyone was pleased with this.

Dee's little talent was actually a surprise, he was good at mimicking and misdirection and often played pranks on everyone(Except the youngest), on his first night of borrowing he got himself cornered by King Of The Squirrels and saved himself by mimicking a Hawk. He also found a way to sew pelts into clothes, squirrel was the smartest though the scent of a predator was handy.

Virgil, the youngest, hasn't been on his first borrow yet. Everyone usually leaves him to his own devices, especially since the habitants seems to grow or get wild on daily basis. Though despite his high anxiety, he does wander off more on his own than he does stay with his brothers.

It was perfect...until it wasn't.

Tonight was different than most, they needed to find Roman, who in multiple times ended up in Wilford Warfstache's studio. What they didn't know, was that he was caught by the pink maniac himself.

"Now little fella, just why were you in my dressing room?" Roman looked around his prison, glass jars were easy when a giant wasn't around but he was dealing with four. He regretted not listening to Thomas' warning, oh who was he kidding, he really wanted that silver button on the floor for two weeks now and he gets caught the moment he walks toward his entrance with it!

He did what he could at the moment, "Excuse you! How am I supposed to know what a dressing room is!? Don't humans dress in their bedrooms?!"

Wilford tilted his head with a hint of curiosity in his eyes, "Well all stars and tv personel have an extra room friend! Tell me about yourself little friend, what's the story of your little life!?"

Roman backed into the side of the jar as Wilford moved closer, Bim Trimmer was whispering to the Jim twins to go alert Dark of their new discovery. While a pair of mitchmatch eyes were widened in the darkness and disappeared.

Wilford hummed, "Any friends? Family? Secret Lover?"

Roman blushed, "Jokes on you pink disaster! I am of Loyal decent, I shall speak not of my affections or thy bretheren upon your ears fool!"

Wilford blushed as Bim stared confused at the tiny person and starting a slow clap which was helped with the applause from the unseen audience and Wilford finally spoke, "I...that was the most poetic thing I've heard since The Aurthor, but you made one mistake dear boy."

"What is that you giant?!"

"You admitted to having brothers."

Roman paled before closing his eyes, "I have no brothers, no family, no-"

Wilford stood up, "Then I can keep you!"

Even Bim did a double take, "Wil, he's a person, you cant just-"

Wilford stood up to pat Bim on the shoulder and pull him away, giving Roman a chance to escape. A tap on the glass caught his attention, four of five of his brothers standing on the other side of the glass giving him a knowing look.

Roman looked sheepish, "Listen..."

Before he could make a joke, a shadow eclipsed over them and grabbed Thomas, "Well ole boy, what's this about not having family?"

Wilford and Bim had returned...but not on their own. Google, Bing, Yandere, the Twins, and The Host were standing there with many levels of astoundashment and curiousity. As Wilford reached for the others 

"What are you all doing?"

This caused all the other egos to flinch and Wilford to smile widely, "Darky! We found little people!"

To the little men on the vanity flinched at the ringing noise but Patton's mortified voice called out even louder, "VIRGIL!!!"

The youngest brother was dozing peacefully in the pocket of the ringing man, what in the world is going on?

**Author's Note:**

> Again it was 3am and it was an interesting thought at the time


End file.
